The King's Soulmate: The Rewite
by LightSapphireSky
Summary: King Atem, the King of the Monsters, has lived most of his immortal life alone but he believes that he may have found his soulmate in the form of Yugi Motou, a man that lives in Domino City. Choices must be made: Will Yugi accept his new place in the world or will King Atem forever remain alone?


Author's Note: I said a few months ago that I was planning in rewriting my very first multi-chapter story "The King's Soulmate." I never got the chance to finish the story because of school and then starting to work, so my stories were not the most things on my mind. Also when I was writing this story, I had a very long anime phase that I just recently got out like last year from when I was 14-15 years old. If you read the original, it shows and I would rather not go back to that writing style. Anyway, I am so sorry for the late delay. I ended up working this summer and senior year has been kicking my ass so that had to take priority than my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that I am using and all rights go back to Konami

* * *

It was a dark night in Domino City, where most residents sleep and dream of things pleasant and wonderful.

However, the woods were a different story.

A women was seen walking through the woods with her hands on her hips. She was gorgeous with long black hair that ended at her waist and pale skin that glistened in moonlight. The woman was wearing a black tank top, matching cargo pants and combat boots. Her glowing red eyes scanned the forest

The woman could not believe that she got stuck with being on patrol with Agnetha of all people. Granted, she didnt mind Agentna one bit but for fucksakes, a bell was needed to put on them if King Atem wanted someone to work with them. Though the woman had to admit, Agnetha was a great spy and a wonderful part of the covenant and her talens were greatly needed.

She continued walking a straight path with an annoyed look on her face, she then huffed and threw her hair over her shoulders.

 _Kasumi, can you hear me?_

The women named Kasumi jumped at the voice and looked over her shoulders. _Who the fuck was that?  
_  
 _Kasumi, it is Agnetha. I am speaking to you telepathically right now, so do not fear. I have finished patrolling the north and east, have you completed your task assigned by our King?  
_  
Kasumi huffed again and rolled her eyes. Of course you can Agnetha and yes I have finished my task so if you can make your way back, that will be swell.

 _Affirmative, please stand by your location and wait as I will be there shortly. Agnetha out.  
_  
"Yeah see ya around, Aggy." Kasumi said out loud before sighing and rubbing her temple.

She looked up at the night sky, admiring the beauty of the All Mighty creation. Even if she was stuck with the most annoying and creepy motherfucker alive, nothing can ruin the beauty of nature and all it inhabitants.

The sky brought her back at at time full of happiness, a time filled with her parents. Kasumi's eyes then went to the ground, which reminded her of how she and her sister, Asuka had to bury her parents at the ripe ages of 50 and 47.

 _ **Natsuki Mamani laid on her bed with a damp rage over laid across her forehead. She had a sickly yellow tone and her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was dry and matted from weeks of not brushing or caring for it.**_

 _ **Her daughters kneeled by on either side of her, matching concerned looks on their face as their mother's appearance.**_

 _ **Their father had already passed a few weeks ago and like a domino effect, their mother, began to feel ill.**_

 _ **Natsuki gave a weak smile but then began to cough violently, "Why so gloom my children, it is a beautiful day. You should be outside with the other children and making new friends." She said softly, her voice hoarse and deep.**_

 _ **Kasumi sniffled, "But mama, you are so sick, we cannot bear to leave you alone. The doctor said you do not that have much time left and we want to be with you, so you don't die alone like papa."**_

 _ **Their mother shook her head, "My dear, we all will die soon, it is part of how us as human beings live and there is nothing left. I am just glad that you are not the ones laying on this bed, watching your lives slowly be drained out of you. It is the way I would want it, you two burying me instead of the other way around."**_

 _ **Her sister sobbed quietly before rubbing her eyes with her fist, "I don't want to die mama, not if this is what it is like." She said with a stern voice.**_

 _ **Kasumi nodded, "Sissy is right, I don't want to die either mama, it's just not fair. I am never gonna die mama and you can't make me either." She said with an equally stern voice.**_

 _ **Their mother said nothing but gave them both a grim but sympathetic look.  
**_

Kasumi had a smile on her face at the memory, "You raised some stubborn girls didn't you mama." She said with a laugh.

"Kasumi, who are you talking to?"

The black haired woman jumped and turned around to face someone with dreadlocked jet black hair, black eyes and dark skin. It was Agnetha, wearing a similar outfit like Kasumi except instead of wearing a tank top, they are wearing a long sleeved shirt.

Kasumi clutched a hand to her heart and took a deep breath. "For everything that we as a covenant live and breath for, stop fucking doing that Agnetha." She said with gritted teeth.

Agnetha just stared at her, "My apologies Kasumi, but I was becoming concercered because when I found you, you were just staring at the sky for more than 5 minutes with this non-focusing look." They said in a monotone voice.

Kasumi rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

"Alright, so, how are we going home Aggy?" Kasumi asked with a grimace.

She saw the twitch of the eye from the spy but did not get a bigger reaction than that.

"Doctor Jade will be making us a portal entry just about..now." Agnetha said.

As if by magic, a portal swirling with green and blue vortex opened up for them. Agnetha walked through first but before stepping in, grabbed Kasumi's arm, forcing her inside the portal with them. The woods go quiet as if the two of them were never there.

Kasumi opened her eyes to see that she was back at the castle and saw that Agnetha had let go of her arm.

The castle was huge and with a recurring color palette of purple, black and crimson red. It spoke of regality and nobleness despite it being in the 21st century now. There was stained glass windows with flags of the King Atem colors on them.

Agnetha gave her a look with their black eyes, "Well? Are you not coming Kasumi, we are home now." They said with a hand that stretched out at the castle as if they were praising it.

Kasumi just nodded and walked with Agnetha toward their home. They went closer to the door and Agnetha buzzed in.

"Please state your name, level and species,'

Agethna cleared their throat, "Agnetha Felix Hemmings, Spy and Communication Officer, Shapeshifter species."

Kasumi followed suit, "Kasumi Cho Manami, Soldier and Seductress of King Atem's Army, Vampire species."

The doors opened immediately and they both stepped inside. They then closed behind them and the two walked down one of the many hallways that grace the Kingdom of Atem.

After continuing on their path, they met a door with a black cross on it with the name Barba Elisabeth Jade engraved on it in cursive writing.

They stopped in front of the door and Kasumi turned her blood red eyes toward Agnetha, which made them nod.

Agnetha walked towards the door and knocked on it.

The door opened to reveal a chubby middle aged woman. She had dark brown curly hair with gray streaks that was pinned up. She wore a long white lab coat with a matching black top and pants under it. She was standing there with a clipboard in her dark-skinned arms and another had on her hip as if she had been waiting for them.

Doctor Jade gave them a neutral look with her green eyes, "Agnetha, Kasumi, nice of you to meet me. I been advised by King Atem to look you two over from your patrol." Jade said nonchalantly.

Both of the soldiers nodded and walked inside of the room.

King Atem sat on his throne, bored. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt with matching black slacks, his tri-colored hair that consisted of blond, red, purple was in a ponytail that hung low. There was nothing for him to do as of yet and the reports brought no new information. His soldiers have already returned from the patrol and are now being looked over by his doctor.

Though, he did something else from another one of his soldiers.

His throne room door opened and walked in Asuka Manami.

She was the younger sister of Kasumi and looked very similar to her sister with her black hair, blood red eyes and pale skin. The difference between the two was that Kasumi was curvy while Asuka was muscular and a little taller.

Asuka wore something similar to her sister with a black tank top but instead of cargo pants, she wore ripped black jeans.

The vampire kneeled in front of her king, "You called for me my king?" She asked.

King Atem stood up from his throne and walked down the steps before standing in front of his vampire.

"Seductress Asuka please stand, you are an equal to me in here." Atem said in a soft voice.

Asuka stood, "Thank you my king, your generosity means the word to me." She said to him.

Atem frowned at the his title being used by someone he considered a friend but decided to let it slide, "I have a very special mission for you."

The seductress nodded, "What would have me to my king."

"I want you...investigate someone for me in Domino City. I believe he has that I need from him." Atem said as he went through her long black hair.

Asuka purred in the grasp of her king, "Who is he? What should I do with him?" She asked. She would do anything to please the one that gave her this gift of immortality.

Atem smiled, "I want you to look into Yugi Muto, I have some uses for him, he may be...valuable for our covent." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Asuka nodded, "Of course Atem, where shall I find this Yugi Mutou?" She asked as she played with his necklace, her crimson eyes seeming to be glowing in the dimly lit room.

"He lives in a small Gameshop with his grandfather, this Saturday he will be at a nightclub with some friends." He explained as he lifted the chin of his seductress.

"I need one of my best soldiers to put skills to work and get him to come to our covenant." He finished with flirtatious tone. He then removed his hand and stood in front of the vampire.

Asuka smiled, showing her fangs, "Whatever you say my king." She said as she went to her feet, brushing the the dust from her jeans.

Atem looked at his soldier, "I knew you would be willing for me Asuka, now you are dismissed." He concluded with a wave of his hand.

The seductress bowed one last before turning around and leaving the throne room.

Atem leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands entwined together and resting on his chin. He could always count on his loyal soldiers to make it job as a king easier. He then leaned back and reached into his pocket to take a picture of man.

The man had tri-colored hair that consisted of: blonde, red, and purple which stood on edge, the man also had big amethyst purple colored eyes and tan skin that glisten in the sun. The was Yugi Muto, the man he wanted to meet so bad.

He had plans for Yugi Motou.


End file.
